Fi
|kindred = Hylia (creator) |alt_forms = Goddess Sword Goddess Longsword Goddess White Sword |alt_forms of= Goddess Sword |groups = Link (Master/Wielder) LD-301S Scrapper (Ally) LD-301N Skipper (Ally) Knights of Skyloft (allies/caretakers) Three Dragons (allies) Levias (Ally) }} }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. She is a fairy spirit residing within the Goddess Sword, created by Hylia to guide her chosen hero on his quest to defeat the Demon Lord. Her manner of speech is modeled after that of an artificial intelligence as they commonly appear in fiction; her dialogue is represented by audible, but incomprehensible, Auto-Tune vocalization. Physically, she has a humanoid feminine figure despite being genderless.2010-08-03, Eiji Aonuma about Fi being genderless but having "a feminine figure". Official Nintendo Magazine (archived), accessed on 2017-06-28 She bears a resemblance to the Queen of Fairies from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures; the significance of this, if any, is not elaborated upon. Personality Fi's personality is rather formal; she is very intelligent and level-headed, constantly analyzing any situation and giving a calculated assessment on the odds. In contrast with her dark counterpart Ghirahim, Fi is quiet and calm, while Ghirahim is passionate and fiery. Despite technically being centuries old, she is stated in the legend that Gaepora tells Link to be "youthful in likeness to her master yet wise with knowledge immeasurable. Fi also refers to Link as "Master" throughout most of the journey. Initially, she is thought to be devoid of all emotion, but as the story progresses, she begins to learn more and more about the human spirit, and although she has trouble comprehending it, she is shown to greatly appreciate the new feelings that her travels with Link have given her, as Fi states she feels happiness towards the end. This fully proves that she does in fact have emotions like any sapient being normally would, but has trouble showing it. Despite stating to have difficulty in feeling and understanding emotions, Fi also truly did come to care for Link as her friend, as evident when she states her gratitude to him. Biography Created by the goddess Hylia untold years before the events of Skyward Sword as part of a two-part fail safe against Demise, Fi is the humanoid representation of the Goddess Sword. When the time comes for the Goddess's chosen hero, Link, to set out on his quest to stop Demise, Fi appears in one of his dreams, and once he awakens, guides him to a hidden chamber found inside the Statue of the Goddess in Skyloft. There, Link uncovers the Goddess Sword; once he wields it in his hand, Fi enters Link in her registry as her "Master". Throughout his adventure, Fi aids Link in a multitude of ways: these include giving sage advice about the current situation, summarizing the story for him in broad strokes, and providing him with information on nearly all people, enemies, and objects that can be Z-targeted. She will also notify him when his Heart Containers, Shield Gauge, or the batteries in the Wii Remote are nearly depleted. She also allows Link to use dowsing to find certain targets based on their energy signature. Whenever Link must play a song on the Goddess's Harp to advance in the game, Fi sings along with him to cause the desired effect of the song. Speaking to her while low on hearts will unlock the ability to dowse for Hearts. At one point, Fi uses her "powers of persuasion" to convince the reluctant Scrapper, an Ancient Robot, to aid Link in retrieving a missing propeller needed to restore functionality to one of Skyloft's windmills. Scrapper, who refers to her as "Mistress Fi", aids Link on several other occasions, but claims to be doing so only to please Fi. Link and Fi are separated on several occasions; when Link enters a Silent Realm, she cannot follow him on his journey of spiritual advancement, rendering him defenseless against the Watchers found there. They are also briefly separated when Link is imprisoned and relieved of his equipment at the Eldin Volcano. Eventually, after Link imbues the Goddess Sword with all three of the Golden Goddesses' Sacred Flames, Fi's vessel is transformed into the Master Sword. Once she has successfully aided Link in defeating Demise, she asks of him to return the Master Sword to its pedestal; however, doing so will cause Fi, her purpose fulfilled, to fall in a deep slumber. In her final moments before entering an eternal slumber to seal away the remains of Demise's consciousness, Fi tells Link how she learned much from their time together and thanks him wholeheartedly with the hope that they would one day meet again. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Fi appears in the spinoff game Hyrule Warriors as a playable character. Her fighting style is based on her dancing moves whenever Link triggers a hidden recording deep within Fi's consciousness. Her arsenal incorporates the three sacred flames used to empower the Goddess Sword and, when transformed into the Goddess Sword form, her strikes are similar to how Link uses the sword to access the trial gates and seal the Imprisoned. In the story, Fi first appears in the Skyloft stage of the Skyward Sword path. Meeting Link inside the Statue of the Goddess, Fi assists Link by transporting the large tub of pumpkin soup for Levias in order for the Hyrulean Army to advance to the monster-held keeps. The sentient AI also tracks Ghirahim to the Sealed Grounds where the Gate of Souls lay open in the Sealed Temple, and is also where she can be playable from then on. After closing the Gate of Souls, Fi will unite with the other heroes in taking down Cia and her forces, and later against Ganondorf. An interesting note is that when Fi meets Link for the first time, it states that he is not its true master, but still considers him a master regardless, indicating she is aware that he is another incarnation of her the Spirit of the Hero. As the Goddess Sword was in its pedestal inside the Statue of the Goddess at the time, this suggests that the Hyrule Warriors scenario takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. However the presence of Groosenators in the Sealed Grounds contradicts this and may simply be due to the non-canon nature of Hyrule Warriors. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Fi returns as a playable character and plays much the same role she did in ''Hyrule Warriors, although she plays a slightly more active role in some scenarios due to the ability to switch between playable characters mid-battle. She also appears in Linkle's Tale: The Demon Lord's Plan, where she teams up with Linkle and her army of Cuccos to stop the Ghirahim's Forces plans to use the Gate of Souls to revive Demise. Fi's Standard Outfit (Great Sea) is her unlockable Wind Waker Great Fairy Recolor. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Fi appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Abilities Fi acts as a recorder of the messages left for the chosen hero by the Goddess Hylia. She can withstand large amounts of heat and energy, which she uses to absorb and redirect the Sacred Flames into the Master Sword. Fi possesses the capacity to communicate non-verbally with machinery, and may do so over extremely large distances. She also possesses psychic abilities, such as telepathy and sensing other's auras. Along with said capabilities, Fi has a dowsing ability which allows her sense people and items for Link to locate. The strength of her dowsing ability is increased when the Goddess Sword is bathed in Nayru's Flame. As the guide for Link on his journey, Fi is often shown to be very perceptive of things, which she uses to give him advice, said advice sometimes being comical in nature. Despite her supposed lack of emotions, she is a graceful dancer and capable singer. References In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, references to Fi are heavily alluded to in three of Link's memories (Recovered Memory #3: "Resolve and Grief", #17: "Zelda's Awakening", #18: "The Master Sword"). During Memory #3, while travelling near Lake Kolomo on a journey to Goron City, Zelda asks Link how proficient he is wielding the Master Sword and notes legend says an ancient voice resonates inside it before asking Link if he can hear it yet implying that Fi can still speak through the Master Sword, though it is unclear if Link can hear her voice or not as he doesn't answer the question as he remains silent in cutscenes save for Zelda briefly quoting verbatim Link's advice on soothing horses when thanking him for helping her get along with her White Horse at the beginning Memory #14 though Link had told it to her previously outside the cutscene. In Memory #17, after Link is injured fighting Guardians, causing Zelda's sealing powers to awaken while trying to shield Link which purifies the Guardians of Ganon's influence shutting them down, Zelda kneels by the collapsed Link in despair when the heavily battered Master Sword glows and makes the same chime from Skyward Sword though only Zelda can her it speak as her divine power allows the Princess of Hyrule hear spirits just like her grandmother who is implied to have been a previous Zelda (all Princesses are named Zelda according to tradition as Zelda was named such in accordance with Royal Family tradition) according to Zelda's explanation of latent power possessed by the Princesses of Hyrule in Memory #13: "Slumbering Power". The sword's voice implied to be Fi tells Zelda that Link can still be saved reminding Zelda of the Shrine of Resurrection an ancient Sheikah medical facility she and the Sheikah research team had uncovered and as a result Zelda insists to two Sheikah warriors that find them, that Link be taken to the Shrine immediately. At the end of Skyward Sword, Fi entered a deep slumber once Link put the Master sword back into its pedestal, thus explaining her absence in other games. However, in Breath of the Wild, when the Sword "speaks" to Zelda, it glows blue and makes sound similar to the sound the sword make before Fi speaks through or manifests from the sword in Skyward Sword though only Zelda can hear it speak apparently due to her powers which are heavily implied to be inherited from Hylia through her mortal incarnation the Spirit Maiden Zelda from Skyward Sword which makes sense as Hylia was Fi's creator and Fi is a sword spirit. In Memory 18, Zelda indeed confirms to the Great Deku Tree that she heard the sword speak to her when she brings it to Korok Forest to entrust it to the Deku Tree whom asks her what she will do next. Zelda states the sword revealed to her that her destiny is not finished and their is still a role for her to play inspiring Zelda to seal herself and Ganon in Hyrule Castle for a century as Link and the sword rested. Princess Zelda also speaks to the Master Sword and treats it as a sentient being, even telling the sword that Link (whom Zelda refers to as its "master" much like how Fi refers to Link as "Master" in Skyward Sword) will come for it and until then the sword can rest safely guarded by the Deku Tree and Koroks. Zelda notes that while Link will likely lose his memory due to the Slumber of Restoration she asks it trust her as she is certain he will appear before it after he awakens. The Great Deku Tree is not surprised to hear this though this could be attributed to the Great Deku Tree being a sentient tree deity and is implied to be knowledgeable of its true origins as he notes it is a holy weapon created by divinity referencing Hylia's role in creating the Goddess Sword, Fi, and the quest that lead the Hero of the Sky to forge it into the legendary Master Sword. The completion description of the side quest "The Hero's Sword" also claims that Link feels that the sword itself delights to be in his possession, indicating that the spirit of the sword is happy and Link can sense her mood though show's no signs of being able to hear her like Zelda does though at least not from the player's perspective as Fi is never heard speaking or actually seen or implied to be communicating with Link. This may be a nod to Fi's statement in Skyward Sword, where she wholeheartedly hopes to meet him again in another life indicating she is happy to be wielded by her chosen hero once more as Link's incarnations remained her of her former master. The Master Sword's in-game description also states that only a hero chosen by the sword itself may wield it, indicating that the spirit has an active role in who can wield the Master Sword. This is shown by the sword sapping Link's health to test him to ensure if he is strong enough to wield it as it is implied he relied too much on the sword's power during the Great Calamity. This fits with Fi's role in guiding Hylia's chosen hero as her test ensures her current master can wield her properly despite having chosen him previously though the Great Calamity presumably caused her to test him to ensure he had taken several of the monk's trials to acquire Spirit Orbs to offer to Hylia in exchange for Heart Containers as her can only remove the Master Sword by acquiring enough Heart Containers to survive her test which though extreme is meant to ensure he is prepared and worthy to wield her once more as the Slumber of Restoration left Link in a weaken amnesiac state. Furthermore, at the end of the Trial of the Sword from the "The Master Trials" DLC pack, when the Master Sword is restored to its former glory and true power awakened permanently, Link is shown holding the sword, followed by the sky being shown, and the sword making the same noise Fi made whenever she entered and exited the sword in Skyward Sword. This may also imply that, despite not being able to physically manifest, Fi's consciousness is still within the legendary blade which makes sense as her spirit slumbers within though "eternal slumber" doesn't necessarily mean she's asleep as it may simply be referring to the fact her spirit lost the ability to manifest itself yet her consciousness still exists within the blade as she represents its spirit and retains her ability to communicate with a select few. Additionally she may be in contact with Hylia who apparently regained her divinity after her mortal incarnation passed on some time after Skyward Sword which would explain her comments on Zelda's destiny and fits Fi's role as Hylia's messenger in Skyward Sword. The Sword Monks who awaken the sword's true power permanently are servants and devoted followers of the Goddess whom were apparently charged by Hylia with awakening the sword's true power once its hero proved himself worthy thus Hylia and Fi are implied to be working with the Sheikah Monks to prepare Link to fulfil his destiny much like his predecessor was guided by Hylia through Fi, the Three Dragons, Hylia's servant Impa, and the Spirit Maiden after regaining her memory of her past self in Skyward Sword. It should be noted that at least three incarnations of Zelda (the Spirit Maiden, Tetra, and Princess Zelda from Breath of the Wild) have held or briefly wielded the Master Sword despite not being its chosen wielder, though Fi may permit them or they are able to do so due to being related to Hylia. The Spirit Maiden also blessed it using her power as Hylia's reincarnation whom Fi was shown to respect greatly due to being the Spirit Maiden being her creator's reincarnation. Tetra and Princess Zelda may also be descended from Link's Skyward Sword incarnation in addition to the Spirit Maiden, thus may be part of the Knight's Bloodline as well and Fi may be aware or sense their relation to him and may even permit other bloodline members of the Royal Family to carry it when necessary, though only an incarnation of the Hero (Link's various incarnations) can wield its true power while the incarnation of Zelda inherit Hylia's divine power to seal evil though the ability requires them to pray to the Goddess Hylia to awaken it though her Breath of the Wild incarnation struggled to do so until she selflessly tried to protect Link who's talent and ability Zelda resented at first. Both the Princess' sealing powers and Master Sword wielded by the chosen Hero are required to seal Calamity Ganon whom is implied to be the reincarnation of Demise's hatred and curse of the Demon Tribe placed on Zelda and Link's descendants mentioned in Skyward Sword which is implied to be the origin of the King of Evil Ganondorf/Ganon and would explain the dark power Ganondorf possess even without the Triforce of Power. Thus from within the Master Sword, Fi presumably continues to oppose the evil created by Demise's defeat by choosing a hero like her original master to wield her sword form and at times even guiding the incarnations of Zelda and Link to fulfil their destiny, through speaking to them or in Link's case through testing him to ensure he is ready. Zelda's reference to legend of an ancient voice with the Master Sword implies other incarnations of the Princess of Hyrule and/or the Master Sword's Chosen Hero after Skyward Sword also possessed the ability to hear or sense her presence within the sword which presumably became a legend associated with the legendary ancient blade the true origins of which had faded into the various legends and myths of the blade's origins, though a select few know the truth. Thus Fi is heavily implied to play a role in Breath of the Wild as the sentient spirit of the Master Sword. Additionally the Goddess Sword appears as a separate weapon acquired via the amiibo rune though it is depicted as a separate weapon and its appearance is simply a reference to Goddess White Sword from Skyward Sword. Theory It is possible that Fi still resides in the Master Sword while in her eternal slumber, remaining inactive and unaware of outside events. This would mean she would have been lying dormant within the Master Sword during the adventures of the various future incarnations of Link who wielded it. Therefore, in a sense, she would have fulfilled her wish of meeting Link again, though they would be different Links, and Fi would presumably not be fully aware of the meeting. This can be compared to how another companion character, the Fairy of Winds stays silent and resides inside the Gale Boomerang. References to Fi's presence in Breath of the Wild, however, indicate that she somehow awoke from her perpetual slumber after the events of Skyward Sword. Zelda mentions hearing the sword speak to her and telling her that her destiny was not finished, strongly implying that Fi is aware of what is going on and that she may even possess a limited ability to communicate, though she has presumably lost her ability to manifest her spirit form like in Skyward Sword. Her communication may be limited to only Zelda and her incarnations, as the princess of Hyrule is referred to as the Goddess-blood princess in both Impa and Kass' retelling of the legend of how Calamity Ganon was defeated and sealed by an early incarnation of the Champions 100,000 years ago, and thus are implied to be descended from Hylia's mortal incarnation, who played a role in the Master Sword's creation. The term "Slumbering Power" is used for the memory's title referring Zelda's dormant sealing powers, so Fi's "Eternal Slumber" may simply mean that her spirit is dormant within the sword and unable to manifest physically, while her consciousness remains within the blade as she is its spirit. She may be able to communicate clearly with Zelda and her various incarnations, as it is implied by Zelda herself that her grandmother could hear spirits due to the latent power inherited from Hylia. (Zelda's statements imply Zelda's mother was not an incarnation of Zelda as she told Zelda she inherited the latent power from her grandmother implying her mother married into the Royal Family with Zelda's father and grandmother being descended from Hylia's mortal incarnation, though the late Queen was to assist in Zelda's training before her death and was apparently knowledgeable of the power possessed by bloodline female members of the Royal Family). Presumably, Zelda's power to hear spirits, including Fi, is connected to her divine power inherited from Hylia. It is implied by Zelda that certain Heroes chosen by the sword may gain the ability to hear her, provided they are proficient enough according to legend. Link can apparently sense Fi's mood from the Sword, but it is never confirmed from the player's perspective that Link can actually hear Fi's voice as Zelda does, as they are unable to hear her actually speak to Zelda. This is further complicated by Link's 'silent protagonist' nature (outside dialogue questions, responses and Adventure Log quest summaries). In Breath of the Wild, the Master Sword is known primarily as "The Sword that seals the Darkness", potentially referencing Fi's role in sealing Demise's lingering consciousness. Etymology The Chinese character 輝, which in Cantonese retains the pronunciation /faɪ/ (fahy), means brightness, possibly referencing the metallic luster of the Goddess Sword. Fi could also be a reference to the term "Sci-fi" and how Fi is more technological and robotic than other companion characters, such as Navi and Midna. Her name could also be a reference to "Fe", the chemical symbol for the element iron, since the Goddess Sword is made of metal. "Fe" also means fairy in Norwegian, and is similar to the Old English word for fairies "fae". "Fi" could also be short for the Latin word "Fideles", meaning faithful, a reference to Fi's loyal nature. It could also be based on the Greek letter Phi; this spelling was used for Fi's name prior to the release of the game. Gallery File:The Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword Artwork.png|Artwork of Link and Fi unveiled at E3 2009 Skyward Sword Artwork Spirit of the Goddess Sword Fi (Concept Art).png|Concept Artwork of Fi from Skyward Sword Fi_Goddess_Blade_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Promotional Render for Fi's Goddess Blade moveset from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Fi Standard Outfit (Queen of Fairies Recolor - Master Quest DLC).png|Render of Fi (Queen of Fairies Recolor) from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Fi Standard Outfit ( Light Spirit Recolor - Twilight DLC).png|Render of Fi (Light Spirit Recolor) from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Fi Dark Fi (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Dark Fi dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors References es:Fi pt-br:Fi Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Swords